SIGN IN TO YOUR HEART (HIATUS)
by TPHunHan
Summary: (HIATUS karena banyak yang baca tapi tidak mau untuk review) (FUCK YOU SILENT READERS BITCHES!) (UPDATE NEW CHAPTER) (HOT CHAPTER 2) Kehidupan 5 sekawan yan g tinggal di apartemen yang sama dan kuliah di universitas yang sama. Akankah mereka berakhir happy ending? KAI/D.O/KAISOO/EXO/BAMBAM/CHANGWOOK/SEOLHYUN/YAOI/ROMANCE/HUMOR/RATED T-M
1. TRAILER

**TPHunHan presents:**

 **The first Kaisoo's fict**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sign In To Your Heart© √∆**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast:**

 **Kim Jongin EXO as Kai**

 **Do Kyungsoo EXO as Kyungsoo**

 **Kim Seolhyun AOA as Seolhyun**

 **Ji Chang Wook as Chang Wook**

 **Bambam Got7 as Bambam**

 **Jung Krystal f(x) as Krystal (Kai's ex-girlfriend)**

 **Other cast will be add soon**

 **Lenght: Chaptered**

 **Genre: Romance, Comedy, Drama**

 **Warn: Yaoi, Boys Love**

 **Sinopsis:**

 **Kim Jongin, 4nd Floor**

Kim Jongin atau lebih akrab disapa Kai, adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan manajemen bisnis di universitas terkenal di Korea Selatan. Berlatar belakang dari keluarga terpandang yang memiliki Perusahaan property terbesar yang berpusat di Amerika Serikat, tidak membuat Kai menjadi seorang penguasa. Memiliki sifat yang rendah hati, Kai memutuskan untuk menjadi mandiri dengan menjadi kalangan biasa dan tinggal di Apartemen kelas standar di kota besar Seoul. Karena alasan agar tidak terkekang karena statusnya, orang tua Kai pun mengizinkannya. Ia tinggal di apartemen yang sama dan selantai dengan Kyungsoo.

 **Do Kyungsoo, 4nd Floor**

Do Kyungsoo, berasal dari keluarga yang sederhana. Ia diurus oleh neneknya sejak kecil. Ia tidak mengenal siapa appa dan eommanya karena ia ditemukan oleh nenek angkatnya didalam sebuah boks bekas di tepi pantai pada saat ia berusia satu setengah tahun. Didalam boks itu ada sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan bahwa nama anak itu adalah Do Kyungsoo dan tempat tanggal lahirnya pula. Kini, ia menempuh perguruan tinggi jurusan matematika asuransi karena ia bercita-cita menjadi seorang Akturis di sebuah perusahaan asuransi ternama. Ia tinggal tetangganya Kai di apartemen yang sama.

 **Kim Seolhyun, 3nd Floor**

Kim Seolhyun adalah kakak perempuan Kai. Ia mengambil jurusan Biology engineering di universitas yang sama dengan adiknya. Ia dengan terpaksa harus rela tinggal di apartemen yang dibilang tak layak mengingat status keluarganya sekarang karena harus mengawasi adik kecilnya dengan apartemen yang sama dengan adiknya.

 **Ji Chang Wook, 3nd Floor**

Ji Chang Wook yang mengambil jurusan kedokteran di universitas yang sama dengan Seolhyun. Ia tinggal di apartemen yang selantai dengannya. Changwook memiliki rasa yang tidak diketahui oleh Seolhyun selama ini.

 **Bambam, 2nd Floor**

Bambam merupakan sahabat Kyungsoo sejak kecil. Mereka seperti adik dan kakak yang memiliki hubungan darah. Walaupun ia bukan asli orang Korea, namun ia mirip orang Korea. Mengambil Jurusan Pakar Gizi di universitas yang sama dengan Kyungsoo membuat ia tinggal di apartemen yang sama dengannya.

Apartemen mereka bernama KSL TOWN's Apartment yang menjadi saksi bisu kisah mereka.

Menempuh di universitas yang sama, tinggal bersebelahan di apartemen yang sama, alumni di SMA yang sama membuat salah satu pasangan diatas membuat status persahabatan mereka berujung menjadi asmara.

Namun, hidup seperti roda berputar. Tidak selamanya bahagia berpihak di dalam kehidupan. Karena perbedaan status pada mereka berdua, membuat kisah mereka harus melewati masa-masa kelam.

Mampukah mereka melewatinya bersama walaupun banyak tantangan yang memisahkan mereka berdua? Mungkinkah orangtua Kyungsoo masih hidup? Akankah mereka berakhir Happy ending?

Bacalah **Sign In To Your Heart** hanya di .net

Segera dirilis jika pembaca berbuat kebaikan sederhana dengan mengisi komentar di kolom review dibawah

Thank you


	2. Chapter 1

**Sign In To Your Heart©**

(Author's First Kaisoo Fanfic)

 **Main cast:** ~Kai EXO as Kim Jongin/ Kai

~D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo

 **Support cast:** ~Seolhyun AOA as Kim Seolhyun

~Ji Changwook as Ji Changwook

~Bambam GOT7 as Bambam

Other cast will be been here soon

 **Genre:** Romance and Humor

 **Rated:** T for this chapter

 **Longer:** Chaptered

 **Warning:** Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boy x boy Love

 **Chapter:** 1 (Broken Heart)

 **Note:** Your review is supporting me, much. Please review this to make happy this author to type this story :')

Beberapa adegan di ff ini mengambil sebagian adegan drakor yang mungkin pernah kalian tonton.

 **Happy Reading \^°^/**

 **KSL TOWN'S Apartement, 4th Floor**

Kriiing!~ kriiing!~ kriiing!~

Jam alarm bewarna putih berbunyi keras untuk membangunkan pemilik apartemen no. 07. Terlihat seorang yang masih terlelap di atas springbed bercover warna biru muda dengan garis-garis berwarna putih, selimut tebal yang senada motifnya dengan cover itu-menutupi tubuh seorang namja berkulit tan, disana.

"Berikan aku waktu 10 menit lagi" gumam namja itu.

Kriiing!~ kriiing!~ kriiing!~

Jam beker itu masih setia untuk menjalankan tugasnya.

"Mmmph, kumohon satu menit saja"

Kriiing!~ kriiing!~ kriiing!~

"Sepuluh detik, ok?

KRIING!~ KRIING!~ KRIING!~

"IYA IYA, AKU BANGUN!" Teriak namja itu menekan tombol off di jam beker itu dengan mata tertutup.

Kemudian dibukanya perlahan-lahan kelopak matanya. Cahaya matahari pun berlomba-lomba masuk kedalam bola matanya. Terlihat pupil matanya skedang menyesuaikan matanya karena cahaya itu.

"Hoammmh, memang sekarang masih jam berapa?" Gumam namja itu sambil mengambil jam beker yang terletak di rak-tepat disamping tempat tidurnya.

'08.30 a.m'

"Hoammmh, masih jam setengah sembilan pagi" gumam namja itu-menguap sambil menutup mulutnya.

(~Krik-krik)

"ARRRRGGGGH, 15 menit lagi, kelas akan dimulai" teriak Kai histeris.

'Tok tok tok tok'

"Kai, buka pintunya. Ayo berangkat!" Ketuk seseorang diluar.

Lalu, pintu apartemen itu dibuka.

"Kyung', aku terlambat bangun" frustasi Kai sambil mengacak rambutnya dengan tangannya. Namja itu pun memasang ekspresi terkejut.

O_O

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu, bodoh. Cepat mandi!" Paniknya sambil menepuk dada namja itu.

Dengan sigap, Kai berlari ke kamar mandi. Kyungsoo pun dengan cepat berlari ke kamar Kai, lalu mencari baju namja itu di lemarinya.

A fastly moment later...

(Beberapa momen yang cepat kemudian...)

Tidak lama kemudian, Kai muncul di kamarnya setelah keluar dari kamar mandi. Tubuhnya yang hanya dibalut oleh bathrub dari sejengkal diatas lutut sampai setengah jengkal dibawah pusarnya-membuat tubuh atletisnya terekspos di kamar itu. Dengan sisa bulir-bulir air di rambutnya yang menetes begitu saja-membuat betapa seksinya namja itu sekarang. Tidak terbayang ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo yang ternganga sambil meneguk liurnya sendiri. Namun-

"Meong, meong, meong~" ngeongan polos -seekor kucing yang entah datang dari mana-tiba-tiba lewat diantara mereka dengan wajah tak berdosa. Lalu, kucing itu pun keluar dari pintu utama apartemen itu yang tak terkunci.

Merasa seperti disadarkan oleh kucing tadi, Kyungsoo pun memasang ekspresi biasa saja kepada namja itu. Tapi, dengan wajah tanpa dosa-namja yang dipanggil Kai itu mengambil pakaiannya dari tangan Kyungsoo. Lalu, dengan wajah tak berdosa pun, Ia menanggalkan handuknya yang membuat suara Kyungsoo menggema di gedung apartemen itu.

"KIMMMM JONGINNNNNN"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SITYH (Sign In To Your Heart)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Campuss' cafetaria

"Terlambat lagi?" Tanya seorang namja dengan mata berdouble eyelid yang khas.

Namja yang ditanyai dengan makanan yang penuh dimulutnya hanya mengangguk.

"Yah, bagaimana tak terlambat. Dia saja masih mendengkur dibawah selimutnya ketika aku sedang memberi Tory makan" celetuk Kyungsoo yang sedang memeriksa notifikasi pesan dari ponsel yang dipegangnya.

"Hey, jangan kau samakan kegiatan hewan piaraanmu dengan kegiatan tidurku. Lagipula, aku banyak tugas yang harus dikerjakan pada malam hari" Bela Kai terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Well, it's exactly. Menonton pertandingan bola saat tengah malam-adalah tugas yang berat, Kyungsoo" sindir seorang yeoja yang mirip dengan namja yang disindirnya terlebih lagi warna kedua kulit mereka.

"Seolhyun noona, aku tak berbohong" cemberut Kai.

"Berhentilah memasang wajah seperti itu, Kim Jongin. Kau membuat tubuhku merinding" perintah namja berdouble eyelid tadi.

"Changwook hyung, kau berlebihan" jawabnya tak terima.

"Ya ya ya, terserah kalian sajalah. Tidak bisakah kalian diam-" ucap namja bernama Bambam.

"-lebih baik kalian habiskan makanan kalian daripada berdebat tidak jelas seperti itu" ocehnya lagi.

Mereka pun terdiam lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makan siangnya. Lalu Bambam membuka suara dengan bertanya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya, btw apa kau akan jadi pergi ke apartemen pacarmu?"

"Ne, aku akan pergi kesana sepulang kuliah jam 4 sore nanti, Bambam"

Kai yang tadinya asyik mengunyah makanan dimulutnya-kini terdiam.

"Kau pergi kesana naik apa, Kyungsoo?" Tanya Changwook padanya.

"Aku akan naik bis umum saja, hyung"

"Berhati-hatilah nanti, arraseo?" Perintah Seolhyun padanya.

"Ne, noona" ucapnya sebelum terdengar suara-

'BRAGH'

-dentuman meja yang dipukul oleh seorang namja dengan keras.

"Suruh pacarmu itu menyesaikan skripsinya secepatnya. Sudah 5 tahun kuliah tapi belum wisuda-malah bersikap manja dan kau meladeni seluruh permintaannya" oceh Kai dengan nada dingin sambil memukul meja dengan tangannya-membuat seluruh tatapan mata tertuju padanya di kantin itu. Lalu, ia pergi meninggalkan mereka berempat.

"Hei, Kai" panggil Seolhyun namun diabaikan olehnya.

Mereka pun menghembuskan nafas panjangnya. Terkadang sifat namja yang akrab dipanggil Kai itu sulit ditebak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Iklan sejenak ^°^ (#plakk author)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'17.00 p.m'

Kyungsoo baru saja turun dari bis di halte tempat tujuannya. Terlihat tubuhnya dibalut oleh sweeter tebal berwarna light brown, celana jeans panjang berwarna dark brown, sepatu boots berbulu berwarna soft black-membuat betapa sempurnanya namja itu sekarang mengingat kalau saat ini sedang terjadi musim gugur. Ia pun menggandeng sebuah paper bag berisi kue kering yang ia buat sendiri di apartemennya.

Other side:

"DONGHAE, DONGHAE, BUKA PINTUNYA!" teriak panik seorang namja diluar sambil menggedor pintu dari kayu itu yang bernomor 17.

"Ada apa, Onew?" Tanya seorang namja yang membuka pintu dengan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya dari ujun kaki sampai pinggangnya.

"Kyungsoo baru saja sampai dari Seoul, bodoh!. Aku melihatnya ketika aku keluar dari minimarket dan sekarang ia sedang menuju kesini" ocehnya dengan nada ngos-ngosan menandakan kalau ia tadi berlari secepatnya datang kemari.

"MWO! Aigoo, aigoo. Chagiya, chagiya!" Teriaknya masuk kedalam dengan panik untuk membangunkan seorang yeoja yang tertidur pulas di kasurnya.

"Hoammh, ada apa sayang?" Gumamnya

"Cepat ganti bajumu, Kyungsoo sedang menuju kesini" oceh namja itu panik sambil tergesa-gesa memakai bajunya.

"HAH? Ya Tuhan, ampunilah dosaku" teriak yeoja itu sambil bangun dari sana dan memakai bajunya dengan panik juga.

"HEY, cepatlah bereskan dapur ini. Kyungsoo sedang menuju kesini" panik Onew di dapur umum plat di lantai 15 itu.

Other side:

"Apakah ia akan terkejut nanti?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri sambil melihat layar persegi panjang kecil di atas pintu lift yang menunjukan angka 2. Ia sendirian di dalam lift itu.

Other side:

Terlihat seluruh penghuni plat di lantai 15 itu sibuk merapikan semuanya. Donghae telihat memakai baju asal-asalan dengan pinggang belakangnya sedikit terbuka. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa underwear yang ia pakai terbalik-sehingga terlihat jelas kain putih kecil berbentuk persegi bertuliskan mereknya.

(Other side end)

"Kau tidur seharian, hyung?" Tanya Kyungsoo kepada namja disebelahnya. Mereka berdua sedang berjalan menuju ke dapur umum plat itu.

"Ne, aku lelah sayang" ucapnya dengan nada ragu

"Oh. Mmmh Donghae, ada yang ingin kutanya?"

"Tentang?"

"Kuliahmu. Kau harus belajar keras supaya skripsimu bisa diterima dan mendapat gelar jaksamu"

"Ok, 'soo"

Lalu Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak.

"Tunggu dulu. Donghae berhenti" perintahnya

Namja itupun berhenti dengan keringat dingin yang mulai menetes di pelipisnya.

"Kenapa kau memakai underware yang terbalik?" Curiga Kyungsoo sambil memegang dan menarik underware itu pada bagian pinggang belakangnya.

"Ahh, emm, mungkin aku tidak menyadarinya saat selesai mandi tadi. Maklumlah, aku lelah"

"Oh, begitu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua penghuni plat di lantai 15 itu duduk di kursi meja makan. Ditengah-tengah mereka, seorang yeoja sedang menyendokkan sejenis sayur kedalam mangkok. Ia terlihat lebih tua dari namja yang tadu tidur seranjang dengannya.

"Apa ajhumma sering datang kemari?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Ya. Itulah pekerjaanku, Kyungsoo. Memasak sudah menjadi bagian terpenting di dalam hidupku" jawabnya dengan nada yang dibuatnya senormal mungkin.

"Ahh, kau bekerja dengan keras, ajhumma. Lalu, apakah ajhumma sudah menemukan pengganti 'mantan' ajhumma?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyeruput teh hangatnya.

"Aku be-" ucapnya namun dipotong oleh Kyungsoo.

"Tunggu dulu, bukankah jaket yang ajhumma pakai, punyanya Donghae?"

Seluruh orang yang duduk makan disana terdiam.

"Ani, aku membelinya di Seoul" jawabnya ragu

"Jaket itu hanya dibuat dan dijahit oleh nenekku, ajhumma"

'Skak mat'

'Mampus kau Donghae' panik Donghae dalam hati

Lalu Kyungsoo terbayang akan underwear Donghae yang terbalik, nada bicaranya yang janggal, dan membayangkan jaket yang dipakai ajhumma ini. Logika Kyungsoo nalar, sekarang.

Atmosfer negatif mencekam di dapur itu. Seluruh penghuni plat termasuk ajhumma itu kabur dan masuk ke plat mereka yang menyisakan Donghae dan Kyungsoo disana. Kepala Kyungsoo tertunduk kebawah dan mengepalkan tangannya. Ia memegang tas kecil ditangan kanannya, memasang wajah tajam kepada namja yang ditatapnya. Namja itupun langsung tergesa-gesa lari dramatis.

"JANGAN KABUR KAU, BERHENTI!"

(Slow motion part started)

Terlihat Kyungsoo memukul namja itu sambil berlari mengejarnya. Namja yang dipukul pun jatuh lalu bangkit lagi berdiri.

"MAU KEMANA KAU PERGI, TEGANYA KAU SELINGKUHI AKU DENGAN SEORANG YEOJA" teriaknya sambil memukul namja itu.

"Arggh, appo. Ampun Kyungsoo, appo. Awh awh" lari Donghae di sepanjang koridor lantai itu kesakitan sambil melindungi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya.

(Slow motion part ended)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tolong isi kolom review dibawah. Review readers sangat berharga bagiku~ by: TPHunHan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di dapur plat itu, seorang namja yang dipukuli Kyungsoo tadi-duduk dilantai membersihkan lantai yang penuh akan makanan yang berserakan akibat kejadian tragis tadi. Dengan wajah sedikit lebam, rambut acakan, bajunya yang sedikit robek-membuat betapa malangnya kondisinya sekarang. Yeoja yang dipanggil ajhumma olehnya tadi sedang berdiri merapat di pinggir pintu dapur itu.

"Sudah berapa lama kau berhubungan dengannya" tanyanya tanpa menolehnya dengan tatapan yang masih kosong ke arah depannya.

"Setahun yang lalu" jawabnya dengan wajah tertunduk dengan tangannya mengutip bekas sayuran di lantai.

"Teganya kau main gelap dari ku. Aku bahkan sering mengirim sebagian uang hasil kerja part time ku untuk membayar tagihan platmu" ucapnya emosi

"Ssstt, chagi'. Berlututlah padanya" bisik yeoja itu pada Donghae.

Lalu namja itu berlutut dihadapan Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk menjadikannya sebagai pendamping hidupku. Carilah diluar sana yang terbaik untukmu, Kyungsoo" jelasnya dengan terus terang.

"Kau lebih memilih yeoja yang lebih tua darimu yang mempunyai kios Kimci dijalan raya sana?"

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak menjual kimchiku di kios kecil, Kyungsoo-ssi" jawab yeoja itu dengan lembut.

"Mwo? Bukankah anak ini yang bilang kepadaku?"

"Ne, kau akan mengetahui yang sebenarnya"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bertobatlah Silent Readers. Jangan hanya membaca gratis namun tidak ingin mereview~ _-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat sebuah restoran besar yang bertuliskan nama restoran itu diatasnya dengan huruf besar yang berkelap-kelip. Banyak orang yang keluar masuk kesana, menunjukkan bahwa restoran itu ramai pengunjungnya.

"Sejak restoranku menjadi tuan rumah acara kuliner di tv, restoranku berkembang dengan pesat" jelas yeoja itu kepadanya. Mereka bertiga berdiri di seberang jalan sambil melihat restoran itu. Kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku sebaiknya pulang. Ini sudah larut malam" ucapnya pada mereka berdua.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, kebetulan kami akan pergi ke Seoul dengan mobilku. Maukah kau ikut dengan kami?"

"Aku naik bis umum saja"

"Bis umun tujuan Seoul sudah pergi jam 08.00 malam tadi. Ayolah, anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf kami" mohon yeoja itu.

"Ok" jawabnya singkat sambil menghembuskan nafasnya.

(SKIP TIME)

Mereka bertiga telah memasuki kawasan kota Seoul. Kyungsoo duduk di belakang dan pasangan Dongsaeng-noona itu duduk di depan. Mobil itu dikendarai oleh namja yang dipukul Kyungsoo tadi.

(OTHER SIDE)

Kai baru saja belanja dari supermarket. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja sekedar mencari udara segar. Di genggaman tangannya terdapat kantong plastik belanjanya tadi

(OTHER SIDE END)

"Bisakah kau mengganti siaran radionya?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Ini lagu kesukaanku" jawab yeoja itu.

"Aku benci lagu ini" balasnya sambil menekan tombol next di ipod mobil itu.

"Yakh, aku gak mau lagu ini" oceh yeoja itu sambil menekan tombol previos di ipod mobil itu.

Kemudian, terjadi perselisihan didalam mobil itu. Donghae yang sedang mengendarai mobil itu tidak bisa fokus. Ia berusaha menghentikan mereka berdua.

"KALIAN BERDUA TIDAK BISA DIAM. AKU SEDANG MENGEMUDI SEKARANG" Teriaknya sambil memegan stir itu. Mereka berdua pun terdiam.

Merasa terlalu canggung suasana mobil itu, Donghae menekan tombol next di ipod mobil itu.

"Kau yang telah memilih aku, kau juga yang sakiti aku. Aku-" nyanyi suara yeoja dari speaker mobil itu.

Mereka bertiga terutama Donghae memasang ekspresi terkejut. Lalu, yeoja itu menekannya tombol tadi.

"Jadikan aku yang kedua. Buatlah diri ku bahagia. Walau ku tak-" nyanyi seorang yeoja, lagi.

Yeoja itupun terdiam, kemudian Kyungsoo memajukan badannya dan menekan tombol itu lagi.

"Biar aku yang pergi, biar aku yang kau sakiti, biar aku yang berhenti, berhenti mengharapkanmu-" nyanyi seorang namja dari speaker mobil itu.

Donghae dengan cepat menekan tombol power off ipod itu. Entah mengapa mereka merasa bahwa lagu dari siaran radio itu menyindir keadaan mereka sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Read and review

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae menyetir dengan tatapan kosong kedepan. Ia berfikir mengapa kisah cintanya rumit sekali. Namun ia tetap bulat akan keputusannya. Masih sibuk dengan pikiran nya, ia tidak menyadari bahwa didepannya berjarak 50 meter, ada seorang namja yang menyebrang di zebra cross.

(Other side)

Kai berjalan menyebrang melalui zebra cross di jalan itu sambil bersiul nada lagu kesukaannya

(Other side end)

"DONGHAE AWAS ADA ORANG DI DEPAN" teriaknya

"YA TUHAN" Teriaknya terkejut sambil menginjak rem mobil itu.

Tepat pada waktunya, namja itu nyaris ditabrak oleh mobil itu. refleks kejadian tadi, ia sekarang tergeletak di sana.

"Awh, perutku Donghae" pegang yeoja itu pada bagian bawah perutnya. Ia kesakitan akibat rem dadakan tadi.

"Oh Tuhan, gwaencana chagi. Tarik nafas" ucapnya sambil mengelus perut yeoja itu.

Kyungsoo pun memasang ekspresi panik kepada yeoja itu.

"Hwahh, sudah tidak sakit lagi, sayang. Ia ternyata kuat didalam sana" ucap yeoja itu kepadanya.

Kyungsoo memasang ekspresi terkejut. Ia bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tau arti kalimat tadi. Lalu ia terdiam memandang pandangan pada luar jendela disampingnya.

"Appo, aduh sakitnya" suara seorang namja tadi dari luar

(~Krik-krik)

"YA TUHAN. NAMJA TADI" teriak mereka sambil membuka pintu mobil itu.

"Ya ampun. Apakah anda baik-baik saja" ucap namja itu sambil membantu namja itu berdiri. Yeoja tadipun memasukkan barang belanja namja itu yang tergeletak di jalan itu ke dalam kantong plastik namja itu.

"Ah tidak papa. Aku baik-baik saja" jawab namja itu sambik mengambil kantong belanjaannya.

"Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Kyungsoo? Bukankah kau pergi ke- tunggu dulu. Bukankah kau Donghae?" Balasnya terkejut sambil melihat namja yang bernama Donghae itu.

"Siapa yeoja ini. Apakah Dia eommamu?" Tanya Kai

"Bukan. Saya-" jawab yeoja itu namun dipotong oleh Kyungsoo.

"Dia bukan eommanya, Kai" potong Kyungsoo.

"Jadi, mereka siapa?" tanya Kai.

"Mereka, hiks, hiks, hiks" isak Kyungsoo

"Mereka siapa, Kyung'?" Tanya Kai terkejut.

"Hiks, hiks, aku, hiks, dia, hiks, mereka, hiks, hik-" isak Kyungsoo lagi.

"BICARA YANG JELAS, JANGAN MEMBUATKU BINGUNG DO KYUNGSOO" Teriak Kai emosi.

"Mereka berdua mempunyai bayi hasil cinta mereka, Kai. Hiks" jawab Kyungsoo final.

"APA!" Teriak Kai terkejut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PLEASE, ISI KOLOM REVIEW DIBAWAH ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's notes:**

 **Hai hai hai readers tercinta**

 **Terima kasih telah membaca ff KaiSoo ku yang pertama :)**

 **Btw, nih chapter mengambil adegan Drama korea yang mungkin pernah kalian tonton, but author meremake banyak juga sih. :P**

 **Thanks buat readers yang mereview prolog ff ini.**

 **Mianhae kalau belum dibalas, author akan balas review kalian beserta review chapter ini di next chapter.**

 **Ok, author berharap kalian berbaik hati untuk mereview, favourite, dan memfollow ff ini karena perbuatan sederhana kalian sangat berharga dimata author :')**

 **So, see you in next chapter**

 **Saranghae and gomawoyo ^°^**

 **E)(O Forever.**

15


	3. Chapter 2

**Sign In To Your Heart**

 **(SITYH)**

 **Main cast:**

Kim Jongin a.k.a. Kai

Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo

 **Support cast:**

Kim Seolhyun a.k.a. Seolhyun

Ji Changwook a.k.a Changwook

Bambam a.k.a Bambam

Jihyo a.k.a Jihyo

Heize a.k.a Heize

HyunA a.k.a HyunA

Happy readin'

"Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Kyungsoo? Bukankah kau pergi ke- tunggu dulu. Bukankah kau Donghae?" Balasnya terkejut sambil melihat namja yang bernama Donghae itu.

"Siapa yeoja ini. Apakah Dia eommamu?" Tanya Kai

"Bukan. Saya-" jawab yeoja itu namun dipotong oleh Kyungsoo.

"Dia bukan eommanya, Kai" potong Kyungsoo.

"Jadi, mereka siapa?" tanya Kai.

"Mereka, hiks, hiks, hiks" isak Kyungsoo

"Mereka siapa, Kyung'?" Tanya Kai terkejut.

"Hiks, hiks, aku, hiks, dia, hiks, mereka, hiks, hik-" isak Kyungsoo lagi.

"BICARA YANG JELAS, JANGAN MEMBUATKU BINGUNG DO KYUNGSOO" Teriak Kai emosi.

"Mereka berdua mempunyai bayi hasil cinta mereka, Kai. Hiks" jawab Kyungsoo final.

"APA!" Teriak Kai terkejut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Next Page**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hening**

Atmosfer itu menyelimuti suasana mereka berempat. Kai, namja itu menundukkan kepalanya guna menahan emosi. Terlihat dari buku kedua genggaman tangannya mulai memerah akibat terlalu keras digenggam.

Ia sudah tak tahan lagi, lalu-

 **BUAGH BUAGH BUAGH**

"YA TUHAN, KAI" teriak temannya.

"DONGHAE, AWAS" teriak kekasih yang dibogem.

-Bogeman keras diterima namja itu. Kesabarannya sudah habis. Emosilah yang dilampiaskannya saat ini.

"DASAR KEPARAT BRENGSEK! TEGANYA KAU SELINGKUHI KYUNGSOO" teriak Kai emosi sambil memegang kerah baju Donghae.

 **BUAGH BUAGH**

"AJHUSSI, BERHENTI MEMUKUL KEKASIHKU!" teriak yeoja itu.

"KENAPA KAU HANYA DIAM, HAH?" tanya Kai dengan teriak. Digoyangkannya Tubuh namja itu dengan keras.

Merasa untuk menyadarkan namja itu, Kai ingin membogem namja itu lagi, namun-

 **GREB**

Sebuah pelukan dari belakang melingkar dibadannya Kai. Ia terbeku, hangat pikirnya.

"Hiks Kai, cukup sudahlah ne? Hiks sudahlah hiks" isak namja itu dibalik punggungnya.

Entah kenapa Kai menurut padanya. Ia pun membalikkan badannya dan melihat wajah namja itu.

"Sssttt jangan menangis" ucapnya sambil mengusap air mata Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun berhenti menangis. Pinggangnya dirangkul dengan tangan kanan Kai.

"Sekali lagi kau menunjukkan batang hidungmu, awas kau" kata Kai dingin pada Donghae.

"Kajja Kyungsoo, kita pulang" lanjutnya lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SITYH**

 **Tolong isi kolom review dibawah. Review readers sangat berharga bagiku~ by: TPHunHan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah ruangan kantor mewah, terdapat seorang yeoja berusia kepala 4 duduk merenung. Melihat sebuah foto lama seorang ibu menggendong anaknya masih kecil, berusia setahun lebih mungkin.

"Do Kyungsoo, sudah lama kita tak bertemu nak. Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?" Tanyanya sambil diusapnya foto itu.

 **Tok tok tok**

"Masuk"

Pintu itu terbuka, masuk seorang yeoja berusia 10 tahun lebih muda dari dirinya.

"Nyonya, saya membawa berkas yang harus nyonya tanda tangani" ucap yeoja itu padanya.

"Oke" jawab yeoja yang dipanggil nyonya itu. Setelah ditandatanganinya, diserahkannya lagi pada yeoja itu.

"Sekretaris Heize, besok ikut dan antar aku ke rumah HyunA. Sudah lama aku tak kesana"

"Ne, nyonya" jawab yeoja bertagname Heize.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SITYH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka berdua berjalan di pinggir jalan raya. Lalu, mereka berhenti dan memegang pembatas jalan yang terbuat dari besi. Terlihat suasana kota Seoul pada malam hari dibawah pandangan mereka.

"Hah, memang Dia bukan takdirku" kata Kyungsoo sambil memandangi kota itu.

Kai pun menoleh kearahnya.

'Ya, tapi akulah takdirmu Do Kyungsoo' jawab Kai dalam hati

"Ayo makan ayam dan minum soju" ajak Kai pada Kyungsoo.

"Kedengarannya ide bagus" jawabnya.

Mereka berdua pun kembali berjalan mencari kedai terdekat. Kedua namja itu tak menyadari bahwa ada orang yang memfotoi mereka dari dalam mobil.

"Halo nyonya"

"..."

"Iya nyonya, aku baru saja memfoto anak itu. Kali ini, ia bersama dengan namja"

"..."

"Oke nyonya, akan kukirim lewat email fotonya nanti"

"..."

"Baik, nyonya. Akan kuawasi dia"

Namja itu pun segera meninggalkan tempat itu dengan mobilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SITYH**

 **Tolong isi kolom review dibawah. Review readers sangat berharga bagiku~ by: TPHunHan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat seorang yeoja dan 2 namja sedang menonton acara televisi sekarang.

"Bambam, jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya yeoja itu.

"10.15, noona" jawabnya sambil meminum susu vanilanya.

"Astaga, lama sekali anak itu pulang. Alasan belanja ke supermarket" oceh Seolhyun sambil membuka toples makanan si empunya rumah, adiknya sendiri.

"Kyungsoo pun belum pulang juga dari tadi" kata Changwook pada mereka sambil mengganti channel tv dengan remote ditangannya.

"Apa perasaanku saja kala mereka sedang bersama sekarang" kata Bambam.

"Bambam, Coba kau telpon Kyungsoo" Perintah Changwook.

"Tidak aktif"

"Kalau nomor Kai?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ponselnya ditinggalnya padahal aku suruh anak itu untuk dibawanya, aish" oceh Seolhyun lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SITYH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cheers**

Bunyi sulangan kedua gelas soju namja itu. Kai hanya meneguk sedikit, namun Kyungsoo sudah habis sekali teguk.

"Kau memang frustasi berat" ucap Kai sambil menuang soju kedalam gelas namja itu.

"Begitulah" jawabnya.

Setelah meminum sojunya, Kai pun memakan ayam goreng yang dipesannya tadi. Kyungsoo pun ikut-ikut an memakan ayam itu. Setelahnya, diteguknya lagi soju itu.

"Hey, pelan pelan" kata Kai padanya.

"Ya sudahlah kalau tak mau mendengarkan aku" jawab Kai padanya.

 **30 menit kemudian**

"Kayyyhhh hik oh kayyyh"

"Yakh, tidak bisakah kau banyak bergerak. Nanti kita jatuh, bodoh" ucap Kai pada namja yang digendongnya.

"Iss Kai hik marah padaku hik" ucap Kyungsoo pada Kai.

"Iya, aku marah padamu karena kau mabuk"

"Kalau begitu hik Kyungsoo akan beraegyo"

"Diamlah jangan banyak bicara"

"Shy-shy-shy" aegyo nya menirukan lagu girlband terkenal.

"Ya ya ya teserah kau sajalah"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SITYH**

 **Tolong isi kolom review dibawah. Review readers sangat berharga bagiku~ by: TPHunHan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang" suara si empunya rumah dari pintu.

Mendengar suara itu, tiba tiba Seolhyun menoleh.

"Yakh, kenapa kau lama sek-" ocehnya namun terpotong karena melihat adiknya menggendong Kyungsoo ke tangga atas menuju kamarnya.

"Nanti kujelaskan noona" jawab Kai pada kakak perempuannya.

Selepas itu, Seolhyun melihat Bambam yang tidur di karpet dekat tv dengan selimut tebal. Lalu, Changwook yang terlelap di sofa panjang empuk.

"Lihat si bodoh ini, kusuruh pakai selimut tapi dibilangnya nanti" ocehnya lagi sambil memakaikan namja itu selimut.

Kai baru saja turun dari tangga.

"Noona, kau tidur dimana?" Tanya sang adik yang berjalan ke ruang tv.

"Aku tidur di kamar tamu, duduklah" jawab kakaknya sambil duduk di sofa yang kosong.

Ia pun duduk bersama kakaknya.

"Dia baru saja putus dengan pacarnya" jawab Kai pelan.

"Omo na" Seolhyun menutup mulut dengan tangannya-terkejut.

"Kenapa bisa?" Tanya nya penasaran.

Kai pun menceritakan kejadian tadi dari awal sampai habis, kecuali adegan ia dipeluk Kyungsoo tadi.

"Dasar memang pria brengsek, teganya dia selingkuhi Kyungsoo" umpat kakaknya

"Ya begitulah"

"Besok akan kubuatkan Kyungsoo sup rumput laut, kasihan dia"

"Ne"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SITYH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai masuk kedalam kamarnya, dilihatnya anak itu terlelap. Merasa tak enak, ia mengambil bantal dan selimut untuk tidur dlantai, padahal ranjang miliknya ukuran king size.

"Kai" gumam namja itu.

"Apa"

"Jangan pergi, tidurlah disini" melas Kyungsoo padanya.

"Yakin tidak papa?"

"Iya. Ayolah naik keatas"

Kai menghela nafas, setaunya Kyungsoo itu pemalu apalagi untuk tidur bersama. Soju memang mengubah segalanya.

Baru saja Ia membaringkan dirinya, Kai langsung dipeluk erat oleh Kyungsoo. Kai pun membalas walaupun ia sedang berusaha keras menahan sesuatu yang harus 'dijaga' ketat.

"Tidurlah" ucap Kai sambil mengusap rambutnya.

"Hmm" gumamnya sambil menyamankan wajahnya di dada bidang Kai.

'Aku harap kita bisa selalu seperti ini' kata Kai dalam hati.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SITYH**

 **Tolong isi kolom review dibawah. Review readers sangat berharga bagiku~ by: TPHunHan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saturday's morning

Pagi itu, aroma masakan menguar di rumah itu. Kai pun memeriksa siapa yang memasak pagi-pagi di rumahnya dan tebakannya benar.

"Pagi sekali kau memasak, noona" ucapnya sambil duduk dimeja makan.

Yang sedang sibuk memasak pun menoleh.

"Ya sesekali masak dirumah adikku kan gak papa" celoteh Seolhyun sambil mengaduk nasi goreng buatannya.

"Kemana yang lain, noona?"

"Mereka pulang apartement mereka. Kusuruh untuk mandi, sebentar lagi mereka akan kesini"

"Ouwh. Noona sudah masak sup untuk Kyungsoo?" tanya adiknya sambil mengambil air es didalam kulkas.

"Sudah" jawab kakaknya yang sedang menggoreng telur.

"Pergilah mandi Kai. Bangunkan pula Kyungsoo dan ajak ia mandi bersama denganmu"

Kai yang sedang minum langsung memuncratkan air didalam mulutnya.

"Yakh noona, tidak lucu tau" kesalnya

"Makanya, naiklah keatas. Bangunkan Kyungsoo"

Tanpa menjawab, Kai langsung bergegas pergi dari tempat itu.

"Dasar, adikku sayang" ketawa Seolhyun.

Tiba tiba, Changwook masuk mengejutkan yeoja itu.

"Kau sedang masak apa?"

"Astaga naga, mengejutkan ku saja. Memasak yang membuat perutmu kenyang" kesalnya.

"Perlu kubantu gak?"

"Itu, piring di wastafel. Kau cuci oke? Supaya kita sarapan bersama"

"Siap nyonya" hormat Changwook pada Seolhyun.

Terlihat mereka berdua yang mirip suami istri di dapur itu. Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan saja untuk tidak mengganggu momen mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SITYH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat seorang yeoja berusia kepala 4 memakai bathrobe di kepala dan tubuhnya. Ia sedang memeriksa aplikasi email di ponselnya.

Setelah mengklik inbox baru, muncullah foto-foto yang menunjukkan seorang namja yang berjalan di pinggir jalan raya bersama namja yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Lalu digenggamnya ponselnya erat.

"Well, beruntunglah kau masih kubiarkan hidup"

"Nyonya HyunA" suara dari luar kamar.

"Ada apa bibi?"

"Nyonya Do Jihyo akan datang jam sembilan nanti"

"Oke terima kasih bibi" ucapnya sedikit keras.

"Baiklah, aku harus bersiap-siap" katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SITYH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat makan" ucap mereka berlima serempak.

Semua memakan masakan buatan Seolhyun minus Kyungsoo yang hanya disuguhi sup rumput laut.

"Makanlah, kemarin kau mabuk berat" kata Kai padanya.

Kyungsoo pun menurut. Ia memakan sup itu dengan lahap.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Kyungsoo bisa mabuk berat?" Tanya Changwook sambil mengunyah makanan di mulutnya.

Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Ah kemarin malam aku mengajak Kyungsoo makan ayam dan minum soju. Tapi, ia terlalu semangat kemarin" jawab Kai.

"Kenapa kalian bisa bertemu?. Bukankah Kyungsoo pergi ke rumah kekasihnya kema-" tanya Bambam namun terpotong karena Seolhyun melotot padanya.

Kyungsoo terdiam lagi.

"Sudah. Habiskan supmu ne, Kyungsoo" perintah Seolhyun diakhiri anggukan Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SITYH**

 **Bertobatlah Silent Readers. Jangan hanya membaca gratis namun tidak ingin mereview~ _-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bambam, Changwook dan Seolhyun sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Kyungsoo ingin pulang namun dicegat oleh Kai.

"Lepaskan tanganku, aku ingin membereskan rumahku"

"Gak mau, aku takut sendiri" rajuk Kai manja.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kau ikut saja"

"Gak mau, apartemenmu jauh" geleng Kai sok imut membuat Kyungsoo ingin muntah.

"Ya Tuhan, Kai. Jarak rumahku dari pintu rumahmu hanya 5 langkah dan kau bilang itu jauh? Hah sakit kepalaku kau buat" kesal Kyungsoo langsung pergi meninggalkan Kai di Koridor Apartemen tepatnya didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Kyungsoo Tunggu aku" teriak Kai mengejarnya

.

.

.

Kyungsoo's Apartement

Mesin cuci menyala, jendela terbuka, horden dibuka. Si empunya rumah sibuk membersihkan rumahnya sendiri dibantu oleh tetangganya walaupun merasa terpaksa.

"Kai tolong sapu itu"

Lalu Ia menyapu itu namun-

"Kai tolong jemur pakaian itu"

Dengan cepat Ia menyelesaikan untuk menyapu itu. Lalu dijemurnya pakaian yang dicuci Kyungsoo tadi. Namun-

"Kai tolong beri anjing ku si Victoria makan"

Setelah menjemur, ia segera memberi anjing itu makan. Untuk saja ia jinak dan tidak rewel. Anjing yang baik. Lalu-

"Kai hidupkan dulu Tv, cari siaran musik"

Dihidupkannya tv di rumah itu lalu dicarinya acara musik di pikirnya. Kai pun menonton sejenak karena Grup idolnya comeback di acara itu. Kemudian-

"Kai... Kai..."

"Kai"

"APA" teriak Kai emosi lantaran tak bisa sabar lagi menghadapi tingkah Kyungsoo yang cerewet.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Sudah dua kali ia dengar Kai berteriak dengan dirinya. Kemarin pas bertemu di jalan dan pada hari ini. Ia malah merasa bersalah karena menjadikan Kai sebagai pelampiasan.

Pria yang marah tadi sudah melakukan tugas yang diperintahkan Kyungsoo. Ia duduk di sofa dan menyenderkan kepalanya sejenak. Ia merasa bersalah karena berteriak kepada namja itu tadi.

Kai tertidur

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SITYH**

 **Tolong isi kolom review dibawah. Review readers sangat berharga bagiku~ by: TPHunHan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Halo eonni ku sayang apa kabar?" Kata HyunA sambil memeluk yeoja itu.

"Baik, bagaimana kabarmu adik ipar?"

"Seperti biasa eonni tentu saja aku baik" jawab yeoja itu sambil menyeruput teh hijaunya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana apa sudah ada perkembangan tentang anak eonni?"

"Belum ada perkembangan. Entah kenapa ia sulit sekali dicari" jawab Jihyo sambil memegang gelas tehnya.

"Mungkin saja namja yang eonni lihat itu bukan Kyungsoo" ujar HyunA padanya.

"Mana mungkin aku salah melihat anak yang telah kulahirkan sendiri HyunA, aku sangat yakin itu dia. Tapi kenapa dia langsung menghilang di perayaan festival musim semi pada saai itu?"

"Yang sabar eonni ku, jika memang demikian engkau pasti menemukannya, Walaupun festival itu 2 tahun yang lalu" ucapnya dengan senyuman miring yang tak disadari wanita itu.

"Ya. Semoga saja" jawab yeoja itu kemudian ia menyeruput teh hijaunnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SITYH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Halo nyonya"

"Cepat kau cari informasi dinana anak itu tinggal"

"Baik nyonya"

"Jangan lupa untuk berusaha membuat suruhan Jihyo tak bisa menemukan anak itu"

"Siap nyonya"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ketemu lagi readers tercinta~**

 **Maaf banget kalau author baru bisa update sekarang, soalnya author kecewa masih ada yang silent readers.**

 **Ditambah lagi author sedang menghadapi uas so selalu tertunda buat update :")**

 **Btw, selamat buat EXO yang menang di daesang MMA dan MAMA. Chukkae :')**

 **Author sangat berharap untuk readers yang punya hati untuk meninggalkan saran dan komentar di kolom review dibawah :)**

 **Oh iya buat pengumuman, ff HUNHAN author yang judul DCBC, mian banget ya soalnya author lagi ada konfik dengan si 'Sehun' di ff itu di dunia nyata. Makanya itu badmood banget ngetik chapter baru. Yang penting gk di discontin' kok.**

 **So cukup sekian readers ku**

 **Jangan lupa review**

 **Yang sedang menghadapi Uas jangan lupa belajar**

 **See you on next chapter**

 **E)(O L forever**


End file.
